Back to your past
by Setsunaichigo
Summary: I ... I didn't do anything ! I just had this thing, and I played with it, and now ... I'm here ! Oh, Merlin, what have I done ? ... When Luna accidentaly comes back in time and meet someone she already knows ... But HE doesn't know her ... yet.
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, so I made other fanfictions and I try to make a different pairing each time ... So now, we'll have to deal with my favorite characters from the HP books, Luna Lovegood and ... mwah ha ha, I'm not gonna spoil the surprise, so read the story now !! And please rate and review 3  
**

** Enjoy !!**

* * *

He was lying on the greenish couch of the Slytherins' common room, trying to read this new potions book he just borrowed from the library, when he suddenly felt an unusal weight on his body. Someone just jumped on him, and only one person would dare to touch him. Well ... only one would jump onto him this way.

**"Luna, what the hell are you ... Why are you crying ?!"**

When he tried to get her off him, he grabbed her shoulders, and she looked at him, with those luminous blue eyes, filled with shining tears. But the tears kept rolling down her cheeks, while some new ones appeared in her watery eyes. Waves of panic overcame him, as she put her arms aroung him, beginning to cry even more sadly. It was painful for him to have her crying, and maybe even more painful to have her lying on top of him, especially when her knee was ... somewhere it shouldn't have been. He began to feel very strange, but tried to forget about it as he hugged her back, and let her rest on him.

Half an hour later, they were still here, on this couch, his arms around her, holding her softly, her eyes still full of unshed tears, and her knee still where it shouldn't be. And yes, it still hurt. But he would not move, her pain was coming first. And after all, he could NOT move, since they were lying on a couch. Luckily, it was late in the night, and everybody else was asleep, so no one would see them like that. Curiously, it didn't bothered him at all. And having her like that, caught into his arms, felt so good. Her warmth was fighting against his usual coldness, he was so glad to have a friend like her. And furthermore, she was a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor, like Lily, so no one could be against their friendship.

_"Damn. It hurts. But hu ..."_ He blushed a bright red, having this thought was so unlike him. When he tried to ask what could have make her cry for now almost an hour, he realized that she just have fell asleep into his arms. Her pale hand had caught his shirt, and her body felt heavier by every minute. But still felt good, and the numbness of his own body made him slowly fall asleep as well.

It was about 6 in the morning when Luna woke up, she only slept 4 hours, or less, and her blue eyes were red and encircled by dark moons that make her look like a panda. She tried to get up, but two arms around her waist were holding her tight and she couldn't. She looked at the person who was hugging her in his sleep, and she remembered what happened last night. She was currently a Ravenclaw in the Slytherin room, and any normal person who would walk into the room who think that they were in the middle of a make out session. So she had to wake him up before it happened. She softly poked his shoulder.

**"Hey, wake up !"**

He mumbled something and moved a bit, but didn't wake up at all.

**"Severus, wake up !!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a LOOOOOT (now available in capital letters xD) to my reviewers 3 I never thought this story would be read AND appreciated !! And I hope my english is not too bad, 'cause i'm a french froggie and frenchies suck hard at foreign languages xD SO I apologize if i make some mistakes "**

**Anyway, i'm also very very sorry for the delay, I went on holidays and that was great but i couldn't upload anything sooo ... here it is D Thanks again and lOve you all 3**

* * *

It was 3 pm, and Luna was walking down the stairs, heading to the potions class. Whenever she passed by a window, she could feel the soft heat of the sun on her face, and it was so sweet. Compared to the bright orange-ish yellow of the sunlight, the classroom looked even darker than usual. She could see the tables but almost fell when her foot hit a bag left on the floor. She finally got to her seat, next to Ginny Weasley. The class began, they just had to make this healing potion for Mrs. Pomfrey. She finished it easily and quickly, and got up to hand it to Professor Snape. He grumbled something, and took the potion. It apparently was okay, so she turn round to get back to her seat, when she stumbled onto something else than a bag. Something made mostly of glass, by the sound she could have heard when it rolled on the floor. She kneeled down, to take a better look at it. A sand-timer. A little glassy sand-timer. Strange. She grasped it.

She never saw it before. **Maybe someone lost it during class...**

Back to her dormitory, after classes, she took the sand-timer out of her pocket, and dropped it on her bed, where it laid while she went to take a shower. She went back, wearing only her towel, and sat on her bed, close to the sand-timer. She grabbed it and put it on her bed table for a minute, then took her underwears and kind of got dressed. Then it happened ...

She was lying on her bed, half-naked but not caring, and she played with the sand-timer for ... what ? ten seconds ? She just made it turn on the bed-table, and suddenly felt very strange. Almost as if she was apparating somewhere, the same feeling of having her stomach trying to get out of her body. Her lungs hurt, her ribs felt torn apart and then all stopped. She was still lying on her bed. Still the same, or so it seemed. Still holding the sand-timer. Still wearing only bra and panties. And someone was about to enter the bedroom. She got up and stormed off the room, closing the bathroom's door just before the girl entered her bedroom. sHe wasn't that shy or anything, but something scared her, at that precise moment, and she didn't even know why herself. She opened the door just a little bit, and saw a black-haired girl looking for something beneath the other bed. It wasn't Cho's usual hair, **what had she done to it ?** It was longer, more... **blue ? **and very curly instead of her straight black-ish silky hair. When the girl finally found the thing she was looking for and stood up, Luna could say that it was not Cho at all. It was some beautiful indian girl, and it was not one of the Parvati sisters. Nope, it was a girl she had never ever seen, and yet, she was wearing the Ravenclaws' uniform.

_"Herm ... Excuse-me ..."_

The girl started from the surprise, she obviously wasn't expecting someone to be there. Then she looked, stared at Luna, raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something. And closed it. She didn't say a thing for like a minute, apparently thinking, and then a big wild smile appeared on her face.

_"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry !! You're the new girl from Beaux-Batons, right ? I though you were some ... I don't know, but I'm sorry for the mistake. Did you take a shower ? Oh, and you'll be sleeping with me and Mary ? That's sooo nice !! And you can put your bag over there ..."_ she pointed a closet, near the bathroom's door _" when you'll get it. But ... weren't you supposed to arrived next week ?"_

She was REALLY talking fast. And Luna had absolutely no clue about what to answer. Who was this strange girl ? And what the hell was she talking about ??

Luna muttered something, and was about to question the girl when someone called her from behind the dormitories' door.

_"Carie !! Come heeeere !!"_

Okaaay ... So her name was Carie. And there was no Carie in Ravenclaw. Luna was sure of that. Carie let go of Luna's hands she was holding in hers, and got to the door, waving bye, and saying she'll be back soon. Unsure about what to think, Luna sat back on her bed and realized that she was still in underwears. She looked under the bed, and saw a bag. She took it, and searched for her clothes, but it wasn't HER bag that was under HER bed. What on earth was happening to her ? Since her bag was missing and she had no clothes on, she just couldn't get outside the bedroom. So she stayed on the bed, waiting and freezing.

Some minutes later, a noise came from behind the door, and Carie opened it, while talking loudly with another girl. This one had beautiful blond hair, almost white or so it seemed, and a very tanned skin. She looked at Luna, who blushed a deep red, feeling like the odd one in the room. But, exactly the way Carie did a few minutes ago, a large and warm smile came on her glossy lips, and she rushed over Luna, taking her hands.

_"Hello sweetie ! Carie told me about you. So you're from Beaux-Batons ? I'm half-french, but I never went in France ... I will someday"_ she added_ " And why are you naked ? Don't you ... Oooh, Carie, the elves forgot to take her bag !! Oh dear, I'm sorry !! You must feel very strange ... Did you take a shower ?"_

_"I ... I did ?"_ Luna was getting more and more scared. Scared was not really the rigt world, but she couldn't find a better way to express this very, VERY bad feeling that grew inside of her.

_"Oh ... So that explain everything."_ said the girl, looking at her nude skin. _"Oh Merlin, you're so thin, you lucky girl !!"_

_"Ah ... thanks."_

_"Mary ... I think we ... you should lend her some clothes before the elves come, cause she looks ... frozen."_

**Merlin, this girl is my savior**. Luna was shaking, and not only from her 'panic' about this odd feeling. She was cold, very cold, and her wet skin wasn't helping at all. She borrowed some of Mary's clothes until ... until she found where her bag could be. Until everything gets back to normal ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !! Back with the next chapter : What the Hell ? (Yep, now i decided to put titles on my chapters xD) I'll be trying to upload as often as possible, but i have millions of this to do and no time ... But I'll do my best for my lovely reviewers 3 AND I'll try to make lots of scenes with Luna in underwear for the pervs in the next chapters xDD  
**

**lOve ya all **

* * *

In fact, after borrowing a skirt and a shirt from the almost-as-thin-as-herself-and-thinner-than-Carie Mary, Luna felt somehow better. It least, she didn't look so odd anymore. If you just forget the fact that she was in what was supposed to be her dormitory, with her bag and all of her belongings, and that was simply not the case. And she still didn't understand why those nice girls were thinking that she could be a new student from Beaux-Batons. And she still had no idea who they could be. She swore she had never heard about a Mary (at least, not this one) or a Carie in Ravenclaw. But they were wearing this uniform, the same as her own. It was now time for dinner, and her belly felt horribly empty, she was hungry. Apparently, the girls were hungry as well, since a minute or two later, they all left to the Great Hall. Luna sat between Mary and Carie, feeling small and kind of ugly compared to those sophisticated, tall and tanned 6th year. While eating eagerly, she looked at the students around her. She saw none of her friends, and there was absolutely nobody she knew. A look to the teachers' table told her that professor Snape, and some others were missing. But ... _wait ! Is that Dumbledore ?_

She saw a brown-haired man, wearing the same dress and the same half-moon glasses as the director of Hogwarts, but ... It definitely couldn't be Dumbledore. He was too young. But ... The face, the features, the messy long hair and beard, the glasses, the dress, the attitude, it WAS Dumbledore, but it couldn't be, it shouldn't be Dumbledore.

_Am I dreaming ? Oh yes, I must have fallen asleep under my shower, and ... Oh no, if I did so, I might drown !!_

Luna gasped, but nothing happened. She pinched herself, and it hurt enought for her to realize that it was not a dream. So ... What the hell could have happened to her ? Why was she ... _In Hogwarts, but yet not in Hogwarts ?_ Some of the faces somehow felt familiar ... Some students here and there, and still Dumbledore. Lost in her thoughts, as usual, she didn't realize that most of the students have already left the Great Hall. It was Mary's hand patting her shoulder that brought her back to reality.

**" Hey, are you coming ?"**

**"Hu ?"**

**"Nevermind. We'll be in the Common Room."**

**"Okay ... I have to ..."** She made a move in the teachers' table direction, and smiled back at Mary. She and Carie left, leaving Luna alone in the Great Hall. Dumbledore -or the man that looked like him- was leaving with the other teachers, so she run in their direction, and grabbed his sleeve.

**"Oh my ... Oh ? Yes, dear, what can I do for you ?"**

**"Sir I'm ... I need to talk to the director ..."** said Luna, hesitantly, still wondering if she was really talking to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked suspicious, but finally smiled, and offered her a hand. **"Follow me to my office, if you need to talk to me."**

Luna sighed in relief, and followed Dumbledore in the hallways. She sat in front of him, and opened the mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. She wanted to tell him what has happened to her since the morning, but she didn't know where to begin.

**"You seem confused, what is your problem ? Tell me, I'll do what I can ..."**

**"I'm ... I'm not supposed to be here !" **finally said Luna.

**"What ?"** Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, looking straight at Luna, whose eyes suddenly filled with tear.

**"I don't know what has happened to me, I was in my dormitory, then I took a shower, and then there was this sand-timer, and I played with it, and I felt all strange, and I was still in my dormitory, but it was not my dormitory, and there was those girls, and all those people, and I can't recognize anyone, and i think i'm going crazy..."** She burst into tears while finishing this long and disorganized sentence, and she tried not to sob during the time she explained the rest of the story, mostly talking about Mary and Carie that mistook her for a girl from BeauxBatons and all.

Dumbledore listened pensively to what this little girl was saying. He had never saw her, and he knew all of his students, the bad ones and the good ones as well. He got up to offer her a tissue, but suddenly, what she just said stroke him and he kneeled besides her, taking her hand.

**"A sand-timer ?"**

Luna snuffled and nodded.

**"Do you have it with you ?"**

She nodded again and took it out of the pocket where she placed it before going to dinner. Dumbledore grabbed it from her hand, and took a similar one out of his own pocket. **"That's it !!"** The not-so-old man nest to Luna smiled widely, looking back and forth at the two sand-timer in each of his hands. He turned his face to Luna's and smiled even more.

**"I know what happened ! This sand-timer, when used right, was made to let people come back in time, for some hours at least. When you played with it, you mean you turned it, right ?"**

**"I ... Yes, sir, I made it turn on my bed-table." **Luna's cheek turned a kind of pinkish red, coordinated to her red-circled eyes.**"I'm sorry, I don't know ..."**

**"Don't apologize. As you just said, you didn't know. The problem is now : Taking you back to what is supposed to be your present. And the BIG problem is : I, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, have no idea how to do that. It was meant to take you one hour or two back in time, not ... years. What was yours ?"**

**"Hu ? I'm sorry, what are you talki..."**

**"Which year were you in, when you found the sand-timer ?"**

**"1995."**

**"Oh my god. We really have a problem here. You can't just wait for the time to pass. We have to find a mean to get you back. That will be all for tonight, I think. I'll think about this, and let you know if I find anything. Will you please come back here tomorrow ?"**

**"Of ... Of course."** Luna was bewildered. How has she got in ...**" Oh, sir, I have a question." **She said, before getting to the door.**" Which year is it ?"**

**"1974..."**

She gasped again.

**"Dear, for now, just do as ... Just pretend you're really a girl from BeauxBatons, don't say a word about what really happened, nobody has to know about the sand-timer. Would you please keep this a secret ? I know it must be hard for you, but I'll do my best to get you out of here as soon as possible. Okay ?"**

Luna nodded and left, closing the door behind her. She walked past the hallways, not really knowing where her feet were taking her. She was reaching the astronomy tower when her thoughts became too painful for her to bear them any longer. She leant against the nearest wall, and silently sat on the floor. Dark cold tears began to roll on her cheeks, she sobbed miserably, feeling more desperate than ever : There was nothing that she could do, even for herself. That's when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the astronomy tower. She raised her chin, to see a young boy staring at her. He was wearing a long black coat with the Slytherins' uniform. Tall and -she thought- rather handsome, a caring gaze coming from his dark eyes, kind of hidden behind his black, shoulder-length long hair, constrasting with his white skin. He finally offered her a hand, and helped her get up.

**"Hum ... are you okay ?"** He asked coldly. She had heard this voice before._ But who does it belong to ?_

**"Yes ... Thank you."**

He muttered something and left, Luna was still alone with her thoughts, but now they were concentrated on this boy. She walked pensively to the common room, Mary and Carie were already asleep. She opened the door to the dormitory, and found a third bed. She lied on it, her eyes wide open, still somehow filled with tears, and tried to sleep, knowing that she will not be able to ...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, when Luna woke up -She had finally fallen asleep around 6 am in the morning, the sun was rising over the horizon -, she felt numb, sad and in pain, for she fell from her bed in her sleep and slept on the hard floor. She walked, still sleepy, in the bathroom, and took a shower, praying for the timing not to move again during this peaceful moment. She wasn't really in the mood for discovering cavemen and dinosaurs. When she got out of the bathroom, drying her long hair with a blue towel, she began to wonder why she was all alone in the dormitories again. A quick look at the pink alarm clock on Carie's bed table told her why : It's was 3 pm. She suddenly felt really really stupid -even a Ravenclaw can feel stupid sometimes, right ?- for not noticing the bright sunlight coming from the window. The day she found the sand-timer in Snape's classroom, the sun was shining in a similar way, and she closed her eyes the way she did. Or, she thought, the way she will do. She sighted loudly. She just couldn't get the fact that she was now in ... _1974_. Another sight came out of her mouth, she sat on her bed, taking her head in her hands.

**"What am I gonna do ..."** She shook her head, and her memories of the past three days came back. The little sound that the glassy sand-timer produced on the floor, the way she felt when she ... went back in time, the girls, the clothes, the loud screams and giggles coming from all around, Dumbledore, his sand-timer, her cries, tears and loneliness, the coldness of the floor and walls in the astronomy tower, and then ... this boy from slytherin. Someone was in her dreams, tonight, but she just couldn't see his face, or even remember him. Someone was in her dreams, and she prayed for this boy to have been him. He had barely said a word to her, he hadn't smile, but she remembered him as being sympathetic, kind, at least he didn't take her for a freak. She wasn't Loony Lovegood here. She was ... Luna. A girl from Beauxbatons. _Yes. That's it._

She got up, went back to the bathroom, and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

**"Get dressed !!"** It said. She couldn't care less. She looked in the depths of her light blue eyes, and told herself to be strong, to be as smart as a Ravenclaw like her should be, and to do what she was told to. Dumbledore said that he was going to make everything back to normal, and she believed him. She just should do as he said._ Lie. Be a girl from Beauxbatons. Be a french. Be someone else_. That wasn't really such a bad thing, she momentarily thought. No one here knew her. No one here has ever called her Loony, or called her names. She was the new girl and every one was nice with her. For the moment, at least. She smiled at her reflection, still ignoring the mirror who was commenting on her near-nakedness. When she got out of her shower, she had taken her wand and magicaly cleaned her clothes, but she was just wearing panties at the moment, and as Mary said, she looked thin ... Too thin. And her skin was too white. And ... and Luna was a smart girl who shouldn't bother to think about such stupid things. She put on her skirt and shirt, tied a ribon around her neck, and stormed off the bathroom. She took the sand-timer -her only 'belonging' here and now- from her bed table, and close the door behind her. Students were still in classes, and she met no one in the hallways. Where was she heading ? She didn't even know herself. She just had to get out of here. Quickly. She walked to the Black Lake, and near the Forbidden Forest, surprised to see Hagrid's shed. It was the only normal thing, or so it seemed. The crazy idea of knocking on the door stroke her, but she shook her head and realized how a bad stupid it was : What would she say ? **_"Hello Hagrid, it's me, Luna, you're not supposed to know me yet, I'll appear in your future but don't worry, it's just that I magicaly time-traveled."_ **_Oh great._

Felling even more depressed than she was before, forgetting about all of her positive thoughts, she came back to the castle some minutes later. she entered the Great Hall and wandered around for maybe thirty seconds, before she heard a ... kind of familiar voice coming from behind her.

**"No. No no no. No. I won't."**

**"Oh pleeease ..."** another voice begged.It was obviously a boy who was talking, but the pleading was made in such a high voice that it almost sound girly. When Luna turned around, she actually thought it was a girl, kneeling in front of the boy who rescued her the past night. Long, long dark red silky hair, skimming the back of his shoulder, some part of his Slytherin uniform, it was all she could see. But then he rose to his feet, and turned so that Luna could see his face. Before she could make any new comment or chat any longuer with her inner self, a third boy joined them : a long-haired (_again !_) Slytherin, blond, with dazzing grey eyes and a fair white skin, and the same satisfied-of-himself smile that Draco Malfoy usually wore. In fact, he reminded Luna a LOT of him. Even more when he started talking.

**"Hello, my fellow students. What are you arguing about ?"**

**"Luciiius, **began the redhead,with the same girly voice as before,** Sevy won't do it."**

**"Oh really Severus ? Why is that so ?"**

Before the so-called Severus could answer, Luna had gasped loudly, her eyes and mouth wide opened. Now she knew why he seemed so familiar. She haven't seen the redhead before, but Lucius probably refered to Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Instinctively, she wanted to talk to them. Maybe it was ... simply because it's funny to know their futures and being able to look at them in their teens.

**"Hum ... Hello ?"**

Appearing behind the redhead's back, she startled him. He let out a girlish scream and turned round to see Luna.

**"Oh dear, you surprised me !! Don't do that again, okay ?"** He smiled widely at her, and his smile was kind of scary, or so she thought.

**"What do you want ?"** asked coldly Lucius. _This is sooo Malfoy._ Draco did that to the perfection, back to her present. Severus only looked at her, his face totally expressionless.

**"****Hu, I ... I wanted to thank you for yesterday. That was really kind of you."**

She could see Severus' cheeks turning a bright shade of red, and she felt the redhead's smile even from behind her.

**"Sevy, what did you do for this little mousie ?"**

**"My, my, can we finally do something with him, Rodolphus ?"**

**"I thiiink !! Little mousie, what did this freak do to you ?"**

_Who's the freak ..._ Rodolphus had grabbed her arm, and continued to smile brightly. Even Malfoy was grinning, and the more they smiled, the more Severus blushed. Luna's inner self was slapping herself. How could she have thought that Snape was handsome ? Okay, he was kind of cute, with this shy look of his, and his dark hair and dark eyes, and ... Okay, he was cute. But he was her teacher, and a smart girl like her shouldn't think of anything like that about her teacher. Okay, but right now, he wasn't her teacher. _Oh, SHUT UP !!_

The redhead's girly voice brought her back to reality. She really should stop having fights with her inner mind.

**"Oh, by the way, Lucy, we forgot to present ourselves correctly to this little miss !!"** His arm was still holding onto hers, and he turned his face to look at her straight in the eyes.

**"Helloo, my name's Rodolphus Lestrange, and here is Lucius Malfoy. You should probably know our friend Severus Snape, so I don't have to present him. How did you too meet ? Was it looove at first sight ?"**

**"Rod', shut up." **Severus' hand took Luna, and Rodolphus had to let go of her arm. Still holding her hand, he got out of the Great Hall, walking fast to escape his 'friends'. Luna just followed him silently to a desert hallway, and he finally let go of her hand, wich made her feel strangely disappointed. The blush was still on his cheeks, and her turned his back to her to prevent her from seeing it.

**"I'm ... I'm sorry about that. They're just ..." **He made a vague movement, Being with him made her feel way better than she felt 10 minutes ago. Her positive thoughts from in the bathroom suddenly came back, and she decided to play her role, until ... until she gets back to her present.

**"That's okay."** He turned again, facing her warm smile that made him feel as if he had butterflies in his belly.** "I mean, I could have find maybe ... a better moment ? anyway, thanks again. I was ..."** Her voice slowed down, as she didn't want to think or talk about what made her cry the past night. He nodded silently. They both took a moment to look at each other's face. Luna knew her teacher, his features were exactly the same but ... in a different way. He looked of course younger, but also healthier, maybe happier, he wasn't the dark scary potions master she knew. Severus detailed her soft skin, the little almost invisible freckles on her cheeks, her dreamy icy blue eyes, her long whiteous blond locks. This silent moment of observations, deep thoughts and reflexions addressed to their inner selves was broken by two gryffindors who walked into the hallway, giggling and talking loudly.

Severus left without a word, Luna went back to the Ravenclaws' common room, waiting for Mary and Carie's classes to finish. From now on, she will play her role.

* * *

**Helllooooo my fellow readers xD**

**I so love Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy that I couldn't help by integrate them to my fic D I made Roddie look like Mad Carrot's drawings [ see http://madcarrot. he is just SO DAMN CUTE 3 And I am not totally satisfied with the ending of this chapter but ... It's 3 a.m. here and i'm getting tired xD I put some more Luna in underwear for my lovely perv', and I hope you liked it **

**Thanks again and again to all of my ... 6 reviewers, I love you all 3 You're the ones that makes me feel like writing, even if my bed is calling for me xD **

** I'll upload (and write ') the following chapter as soon as possible ... G'night all ... **


End file.
